


Go Back To Normal

by CrazyIsComingBaby (FairySoobin)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin-Centric, Hurt Choi Soobin, M/M, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Protective Huening Kai, Protective Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySoobin/pseuds/CrazyIsComingBaby
Summary: Soobin has been getting messages from a sasaeng but due to what he thinks a leader should be tells no one and it leads to him distancing himself from his members.Cue protective members to the rescue but not before they hurt his feelings, they were just frustrated that he wouldn't tell them anything.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Go Back To Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Id0cdzg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id0cdzg/gifts).



> This is a request that Id0cdzg one from my other story.
> 
> Prompt :Ah! I would really love to read a yeonbin one shot where soobin gets stalked then kidnapped by a saesang, and yeonjun gets all protective and saves him?

Soobin was scared but that shouldn't be that much of a surprise. He always gets scared by everything whether it be the maknaes pranking him, loud noises or horror movies. 

No, Soobin was scared for a completely different reason, one that could harm him physically and it had him paranoid. 

Someone was stalking him, he was sure of it. 

Delusional and psychotic love filled messages from a mysterious number filled his phone. Sometimes they would spew love confessions saying how amazing and handsome he was and when he didn't respond they would change. 

When that happens he becomes even more terrified. They tell him how even tho they love him he's a naive, pretty little thing that they want to corrupt. 

They tell him in detail how they would treat him, how a precious creature like him deserves to live, no need to work just stay at their home and be the pretty little obedient boy they knew he was. 

How he would be locked away far from everyone, he'd be their precious little doll, dressed in clothing that would make each and every curve of his body shine. He'd learn to cook for them they said, they know he's not good at it but he'll learn. 

They send pictures of him in places where nobody but their managers, staff and other members should know where he is. 

Pictures of him laughing, pictures of him sleeping and playing but Soobin is worried the most when he gets a picture sent of him with his members and an angry little message attached to it. 

The messages reak of jealousy, saying he should stay away from them, that they don't love him like they would. 

They don't care about you and that they don't deserve you. 

You're too shy they'll say, your members are so outgoing and can make friends unlike him. That they'll forget about him. 

Love filled messages that state the stalker's concerns for him also hits all the parts of him that he tries to hide. 

Little seeds of insecurities are planted in his mind whenever he reads them, he doesn't want to believe it, he really doesn't. 

He loves all his members with his entire body but sometimes it feels one sided. 

They always tease him, whenever he tries to cook and when he attempts for them to taste it for him they run away, saying its not going to be good anyways. 

They leave him sad, eyes teary and surrounded by food he painstakingly made. 

The members not noticing the little bandages he has on his long delicate fingers, placed there due to many mishaps with a knife. 

On foreign broadcasts, he knows he's not the best in English and the others know his self doubt in it yet they tease him whenever he mispronounces the words. 

Before these messages he would brush it off, thinking it was just their way of showing him affection but he's not sure anymore. 

Even Kai is becoming less dependent on him, the little kid who he took under his wing when he joined grew up and apparently doesn't need him anymore.

He drowns in doubts placed into his mind. 

It's always the same routine, their insane dream messages of having soobin and what they would do together and their daily love announcements. 

However, the cycle would be disturbed every now and again. The messages that cause him to shake in fear and throw his phone as far as he can are always nerve-wracking. 

A picture of him and Yeonjun would be sent to him, threats of hurting the eldest of TXT and hurtful words to himself would be thrown at him. But then they would soften and become their sweet self once again to him. 

It's like he's trapped in a toxic relationship without even being in an actual relationship. 

  


He's scared. He doesn't know what to do. 

He can't tell the members, that will only put them in danger.

He does not want to bother management, he's supposed to be the leader, and leaders aren't supposed to be scared of things like this, at least that's what he thinks they're supposed to be. 

__________________________________

Soobin let out a sigh, he had just blocked the number again but no surprise they found him again. 

He was at a cafe with his hyung, Yeonjun taking him out on a mini 'date'. 

It wasn't an actual date, both having feelings for each other but both were too cowardly to admit it. 

They would go on little outings together, the members always teasing the two but would leave their dorm if the two decided to hang out at home, to give them privacy. 

Soobin was smiling to himself as he watched his hyung at the counter, his mask covering half his face along with his hat, they both needed to be in disguise to avoid dispatch. 

He made the mistake of glancing down to his phone, his eyes catching the message notification from the number he dreaded. 

His breathing picked up, his hands shaking as he swiped his phone to open the app. He nearly let out a scream as he saw a picture of himself in the cafe he's currently in. 

He swung his head left and right, eyes desperately trying to find anything, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to find out. 

His eyes started to tear up and his lips quivered under his mask, he looked down trying to see through his blurry vision as a new message popped up. 

(pretend it says *we* in the second line before need) 

He was disgusted by this person's sick fantasy. He didn't want to read anymore of these messages, he wanted to leave now. 

He couldn't stay here, he stood up, his chair screeching in his haste. 

He gathered up his phone and both his and Yeonjun's bag and grabbed onto the sleeve of the older's shirt. 

He dragged both of them out the cafe, ignoring the elders protest until he was far away from the cafe and only stopped when he was pulled into Yeonjun's chest. 

Yeonjun manhandled the boy into an alley way to keep them hidden and slowly lowered both him and soobin to the ground. 

He hadn't realized his entire body was shaking until he heard Yeonjun's reassuring words being whispered into his ear. 

Soobin slowly relaxed and opened his eyes turning his head from Yeonjun's chest. He saw their discarded bags and food, he frowned to himself. 

Yet another thing he ruined, his stupid fear of a stranger that probably wouldn't even do anything besides send creepy messages to him made him disrupt his date. 

"I'm s-so sorry h-hyung, I ruined our outing," he mumbled quietly to Yeonjun. 

"Shhhh soobinie, hyung isn't upset, it's okay." Yeonjun continued to reassure the younger boy, soothing him. 

They both broke off from one another, Yeonjun holding onto one of soobin's hands with the other gently moving his mask down to cradle his face. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened bunny," he cooed to soobin, trying to coax the boy to open up. 

Soobin only shook his head, lips shut. 

Yeonjun sighed sadly, but attempted to smile,"It's okay baby, you don't have to tell me but can you do something for me." 

Soobin looked at him with glassy doe eyes, cutely nodding. 

" Can you show me your pretty smile bunny," he said, moving his hands to poke at soobin's sides. 

It earned him little giggles from soobin who started to weakly hit at Yeonjun to stop and that only made the elder smirk. 

The two calmed down after the tickle attack and began to pick up their stuff and walk back to their dorm. They had their hands clasped together lightly swinging them. 

Yeonjun was worried about his bunny, he had been acting strange for a couple of months and he didn't know what to do. 

He would let him keep his secrets for now but he'll get him to share one way or another. 

As he made that promise soobin was lost in thought and slowly bringing himself back into a panic. He felt his hand being squeezed and he looked to his left and saw his hyung smiling at him. 

He calmed down, his shoulders relaxing and focused on the warmth of their joined hands. 

They reached back to the dorms and separated to their rooms to change. 

Soobin wanted to shower to clear his mind. He stayed under the stream of water, gently cleaning himself and just stood under it for a long time and eventually made his way out. 

He stole one of Hueningkai's oversized sweaters that made him smaller than he actually was. 

It was his favourite of the members' sweaters that he liked to steal as it completely covered his entire body all the way to his mid thighs. 

The pretty pink sweater was too long for his arms creating sweater paws and engulfed his lithe frame. He wore a pair of tight shorts that were not long enough to be seen under the sweater. 

His black hair was tousled and fluffy, and he placed on knee high socks and padded his way to Yeonjun's room, he had the privilege of having his own room and that came in quite handy when they wanted alone time. 

As he made his way to Yeonjun's room he made a quick detour to the kitchen, grabbing their discarded pastries from the cafe along with a box of almond milk for himself. 

He hummed a sweet tune as he walked to the room, knocking the door. 

"You can enter Soobinie, " called out Yeonjun. 

He opened the door and saw his hyung propped up against his headboard in a tank top and pajama pants looking quite coozy. 

He made his way onto the bed and cuddled up to the boy, tucking himself under his arm and squishing his face into Yeonjun's chest. The pink haired boy laughed at how adorable his bunny was, combing his hand through locks of soft black hair. 

Soobin let out a relaxed sigh, melting into Yeonjun. He whined when he was forced to sit up by the elder after a few minutes of silence. His lips jutted out in a pout while Yeonjun tsked at him telling him to put it away. 

The two ate the delicious pastries and soobin refused to share his milk with the other. 

They relaxed against each other, neither wanting to move but Yeonjun gently coaxed soobin into getting up so that they could go brush their teeth, promising him cuddles. 

Feeling bribed but not caring enough to say anything about it, he obediently did what his hyung asked him to do. He cleaned his teeth and waited impatiently for the other to return to him. He snuggled up under the blankets covering the bed when he heard the door of the bathroom creak. 

He looked up and smiled cutely up at the older boy who smiled back as he made his way under the covers to hug soobin. 

He pulled the black haired boy closer to his body, one arm draped across his waist and placed his other arm under soobin's head. Said male turned his head into Yeonjun's shoulder, he was feeling quite sleepy from his mini panic attack from earlier and it made him quick to fall asleep. 

He mumbled a sleepy good night at Yeonjun who watched the boy with loving eyes and felt him kiss the top of his head. 

The elder took a moment to watch the flawless features of the boy's face, glad to see a look of serenity on his face instead of the pure panic and fear from earlier.

He was still quite worried about that but managed to push that thought away from his head for now, content to just have this moment of bliss and joined soobin in dream land. 

* * *

After his ruined date, Soobin and the rest of TXT were swamped with work for their comeback. All the boys would be dead tired by the time their day would be over so they had no energy to have any more 'hangouts'. 

Soobin still received creepy, love fill text messages that caused him to be paranoid. He had started distancing himself from the others due to the multiple threats that the saesang would send. 

The others noticed his strange behaviour, but they were all too busy to address it. They vowed to themselves when they had free time they would talk to their leader. 

* * *

Soobin just wanted to keep his members safe, he wanted this person to stop sending him messages, he wanted to go back to when he didn't doubt everything he did, he just wanted everything back to normal. 

* * *

Soobin was walking home after he was finally allowed to leave, it was past midnight. He had been required to stay back after dance practice was finished, the managers wanted to talk to him about their schedule and sent the others back home without him. 

Naturally they protested, not wanting him to go home alone but they were all dead tired and soobin could see that. He managed to convince them with a sweet smile and fake reassurances saying it was fine. 

He was drained, his feet dragged every now and then on the ground as he made his way to the dorms. His petite body shivered in the chilly air, he wished he had something warmer to wear, only clad in a thin long sleeve shirt and shorts. 

He shivered again but this time not due to the cold, he could feel eyes on him he was sure of it. It wasn't like the ones he was used to when at a concert or like Yeonjun staring at him. 

No it was rather threatening, like he was a vulnerable prey to a terrifying predator. 

His eyes widened as he looked to the left and saw a tall silhouette hiding behind a light post facing right at him. It began moving across the street and his flight or fight instincts kicked in. He began running like his life depended on it, hoping he would at least reach the district before the figure reached him. 

He looked back and saw the figure following him at a steady pace behind but it stopped once he made it to the building he lived in. He frantically grabbed his keys and opened the gates and ran up 3 flights of stairs to reach his dorm. He panted and clumsily opened the door and locked it. 

He sighed as he slid down the door, adrenaline leaving his body now that he was safe. He was officially scared now, the person knew where he lived and that was a problem and he should probably tell management. It was okay if it was just him they would hurt but now he's putting his members in danger. What kind of leader was he to let a sasaeng know where they lived. 

His phone pinged, notifying him of a new message and all it did was push him towards a fit of tears. He saw multiple pictures of him at his door, progressively showing him opening and closing it like it was a film. 

He would tell management tomorrow, it wasn't safe for his boys to live here anymore but he would finally come clean to them. 

He got up on shaky legs, slowly making his way to his and beomgyu's room and when he entered he saw the boy fast asleep. He smiled down at him and moved to change into an oversized night shirt and shorts. 

He wanted to cuddle something and didn't want to be alone. His mind tried to convince him that none of them would appreciate him sneaking in their bed in the middle of night. He nearly just went and laid down in his own bed before he remembered how his precious ning ning and him always said no matter what they would let each other come to them. 

He pouted to himself and opened his door again and made his way to the maknaes room. He hoped that the maknae wouldn't wake up and demand him to leave or worse in the morning get mad at him. 

He saw his gum surrounded by his army of plushies and delicately made his way to his bed. He curled himself under the maknae and he stilled as he felt him move but let out a sigh as all Kai did was pull him closer. 

He fell asleep listening to the soothing sound of taehyun and kai's breathing. 

* * *

The next day was one of their rare rest days and beomgyu had woken up and got out of bed. He stretched and noticed that soobin's bed was empty, he started to worry but calmed himself down. He was probably just in Kai or Yeonjun's room. 

He looked in the eldest's room first but only saw the pink haired male sleeping by himself. He closed the door quietly and made his way to the maknaes room. He opened the door and smiled at what he saw. 

He leaned against the door frame, watching taehyun taking pictures of the leader in their maknae's arm, both cooing at them. 

He jerked his head to indicate to the other boy that they should leave them alone. They left the room, turning off the light and went to the kitchen. 

They sat in comfortable silence until taehyun went to make coffee for them. 

"I'm worried about Soobin-hyung," started taehyun from where he stood at the kitchen counter. 

"You might not have noticed but he isn't his usual self, he doesn't cling on to any of us anymore," he continued. 

"Yeah, I've noticed," beomgyu sighed looking at the table. "He's always making excuses not to be around us anymore even Yeonjun." 

"I was really surprised when I woke up to see him in Kai's bed, he looked exhausted," said taehyun as he finished mixing the coffee in two cups and moved them to the table carrying milk and sugar. 

"He's also had this sad look on his face whenever he's around us especially whenever ning-ning refuses his hugs," taehyun pouted. 

"I swear I heard him crying in his sleep when he thinks I'm asleep and I want to comfort him but he just brushes me off," lamented the boy. The two let the silence build back between them, both wondering what caused their leader to be so distressed. 

They looked up when they saw Yeonjun come in the kitchen, they watched him silently as he yawned and grabbed a cup of hot water from what taehyun boiled earlier to make coffee and made his own. He turned around half asleep and yelled as he saw them just watching him. 

He placed down the cup in his hand, hand on his heart and scolded the two about how they nearly killed him by giving him a heart attack. The two just giggled at him. 

After he recovered from his shock he asked them where soobin and Kai were. They told him they were cuddling in taehyun's room. That brought a smile on his face as he drank his coffee. Beomgyu and Taehyun looked at each other and held a silent conversation with their eyes. 

They decided to ask Yeonjun if he noticed anything strange with their bunny leader, they told them all that they knew and waited for him to speak. He gulped down the last of his coffee before he spoke. 

"You noticed too huh, well I don't know if he would want me to tell you this but he had a mini panic attack the last time we went out," he confessed. This caused the two to worry. 

"Do you know what caused it?" asked beomgyu. He shook his head. 

"That's the thing, I don't know, he was fine throughout the whole day but when we entered the cafe and I went to order something must have happened," he spoke.

" I had gotten our orders when he just grabbed onto my sleeve and pulled me out the place, I had to manhandle him in an alleyway to calm him down. It was scary, he was crying so much but wouldn't tell me why. " Yeonjun grabbed onto his hair in frustration but let go when he felt taehyun's hands trying to move it away. 

They all decided to wait for the gums to wake up so that they could talk to Soobin. 

After maybe half an hour they heard hueningkai laughing along with soobin's soft giggles. The two boys walked into the kitchen with Kai back hugging soobin. 

The three boys at the table were pleasantly surprised to see that, it had been so long since they saw the maknae willingly hugging soobin without trying too push him away. 

Soobin's eyes lit up when he saw Yeonjun, dislodging himself from the maknae's strong grip and sat next to the elder. He didn't notice the maknae pouting at him and Kai dejectedly sat next to his fellow 02 liner, who patted his head. 

Yeonjun dragged soobin in a conversation and forced him to make them breakfast so that taehyun and beomgyu could talk to Kai about soobin.

As they caught the maknae up on their worries for soobin, the two eldest were quietly making breakfast, a simple meal of eggs and toast. Yeonjun hadn't noticed it until just now how much he missed this. 

He missed the times when soobin would actually stay in one room with all of them, actually laughing and smiling genuinely. 

To TXT soobin looked best when he was happy even if they teased him, he just looked so pretty when he was riled up or pouting because of the things they said. Nevermind that tho, he looked absolutely ethereal when he smiled. 

Yeonjun made the others grab plates from the cupboards and the two distributed their food on the plates. For the first time in weeks their kitchen table was filled with laughter and talking. They all spoke to one another, beomgyu occasionally trying to steal from Yeonjun's plate earning him a whack on his hand by his chopsticks. 

Soobin's face was starting to hurt from all the smiling he was doing, he missed this. He was happy especially after his little break down last night. 

He frowned as he thought about last night. That's right, he said he would tell the others what was wrong with him. The others noticed his sudden mood change and saw that everyone was finished eating. 

Taehyun offered to take their dirty plates to the sink and when he finished he came back to the table. Soobin was lost in thought but was broken out of it by Yeonjun calling his name. 

He raised his head and cocked his head to the side when he saw everyone looking at him. He was about to ask what was wrong but beomgyu beat him to it. 

"Hyung," he started nervously, licking his lips, "We know somethings wrong with you," 

"You know we're here for you if somethings bothering you right, you know that?" asked Kai almost on the verge of begging at the end. 

"Can you tell us what's made you so scared and distant lately bunny? " asked Yeonjun gently. 

They four members watched their leader with pleading eyes, all just wanting to help him. Soobin was overwhelmed, he wasn't expecting them to suddenly interrogate him. He wanted to tell them, tell them what's been eating at him, tell them about the messages, tell them how they made him feel. 

He wanted to tell them all these things but all he said was a rehearsed line, "Nothings wrong, I'm fine." 

The members were all saddened by his response but two of them couldn't help but get angry at the poor leader, their own frustration about to burst. 

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL US WHAT'S WRONG? ALL WE WANT TO DO IS HELP YOU!!" yelled Taehyun. 

Beomgyu and Kai were shocked at his outburst and tried to calm him down. He pushed their arms away and continued yelling at him. "WHAT MADE YOU SO SAD HUH, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL US!!" Taehyun had tears running down his cheeks, he wasn't one to cry but he was just so frustrated that soobin wouldn't just tell them what's bothering him. 

Soobin's eyes were wide as he looked at Taehyun, words were stuck in his throat as he tried to answer him. He had his arms wrapped around himself, trying to make himself seem small or just disappear. 

His phone broke the silence with its annoying ding and he was reaching out for it when he heard a bang on the table. He looked up and saw his hyung standing with his hands on the table. 

"Don't you dare touch that phone, Soobin," he warned though clenched teeth, "Your always on it, it's like you prefer that thing more than your actual group." 

Yeonjun was angry and didn't think about what he was saying, just wanting to vent, "You always leave the room whenever you get a text, are you seeing someone soobin, is that why you leave, are they telling you to stay away from us?" seethed yeonjun

"Are you so desperate for someone that you're spending your time with someone else like a whore?" spoke Taehyun. 

Beomgyu slapped taehyun's shoulder, hissing at the younger that he had gone to far. Hueningkai tried to do damage control by telling soobin that he didn't mean it. 

Soobin looked at Yeonjun, hoping the other would defend him but all he saw was anger and sorrow. 

Soobin's face crumpled at that, his happy mood ruined and they thought of telling the members what he was going through went out the window. 

As Taehyun and Yeonjun still fumed in anger soobin went silent. He suddenly stood, causing the others to look up at him. 

They saw that the leaders soft squishy cheeks were flooded with tears, "I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I'm too scared to tell you what's bothering me," he sucked in a breath, voice trembling. 

"I'm sorry that I don't tell you guys anything when all you do is brush me off or don't take me on, that I don't want to hear you guys tease me or tell me how much of a coward I am." he finished, his tone almost angry 

At this point both Taehyun and Yeonjun's momentary anger had gone, leaving the two filled with guilt. 

" Taehyun, you know how I feel about Yeonjun-hyung, how could you call me a whore? And how could you not defend me and accuse me of things you know I would never do," he asked pissed. 

He turned to the two silent members, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, I was going too I really was but every time I tried I would be reminded why I didn't." 

He locked eyes with a frozen Hueningkai. 

"You always move away from me whenever I try to act like how we used too, I don't know what I did but would you tell me so I know how to fix it," he asked. 

He turned to his roommate, "I'm sorry that I'm not like you guys, I know you hate me and that all I'm good for is to be the butt of your guys jokes and teasing but I thought you cared for me as much as I do for you," he finished. 

Yeonjun felt his anger start to rise again. "Is that how you think we feel about you? We care for your stupid ass, why can't you just get that in your thick skull," fumed Yeonjun. Soobin just looked at him with a sad expression. 

"Stop looking like that!! Just leave if you aren't going to tell us what exactly has you like this," he spat out. 

New waves of tears went down Soobin's face, his pretty face contorted in anger as he yelled out, "Fine maybe I will leave!" 

He fled the kitchen and they heard the front door open and slam shut. 

Beomgyu looked at both Taehyun and Yeonjun and stood up pointing his finger at them. 

"What the fuck was that?" he asked in disbelief. "We were supposed to gently ask him what's wrong and the two of you just went batshit crazy and Taehyun you were so rude." 

Taehyun had the decency to at least look guilty and upset at himself, he mumbled out a sorry he didn't mean to say any of those things, he didn't even know where they came from. 

Yeonjun was still angry, angry at soobin and the thought that he was seeing someone that wasn't him. "Well I don't care, he doesn't tell us anything, all we want to do is help but he just shuts us out," 

It was Hueningkai who yelled at him. "Shut up! Didn't you hear what soobin-hyung just said, do you have so little fate in him, even tho the two of you are chickens, he still loves you," he spoke. 

"Soobin fucking loves you and the two of you called him a whore and basically ran him and said he didn't tell us anything when he literally told us what was hurting him," he finished glaring at the two. 

That was enough to get rid of any anger in himself, their maknae never glared at them or raised his voice in anger, he was an angel like that. He slumped back in his seat rubbing a hand down his face," What did I do, "he groaned. 

" You were literal trash hyung but you just need to apologise, " chided Kai gently as he hugged Yeonjun. 

Taehyun was being hugged by beomgyu who tried to stop his tears.

They saw Soobin's forgotten phone light up with messages. They frowned at it and beomgyu grabbed it and unlocked it, it was their debut date thought the boy fondly. 

His eyes skimmed through the messages and previous ones, knowing he was invading his Soobin's privacy but couldn't bring himself to care. The others watched his face pale and a look of distress and fear painted his face. 

"Soobin's in trouble," he said, swallowing thickly. He showed the others the messages and Taehyun broke down in tears again with his hand covering his mouth. Both Yeonjun and Kai stood up, their protective instincts flared and both were ready to dash out the house to find their soobinie. Beomgyu stopped the two telling them they need to tell the police and their managers. 

The eldest and maknae argued with the middle child both angry that he stopped them and they dissolved into a petty squabble, wasting precious time

Taehyun got himself together seeing this, he needed to get his act together, he was the only one with brain cells in the group after all. He was still filled with guilt but he needed to put it aside if he wanted to save his leader. 

"STOP! Look, beomgyu and I will tell the manager and contact the police while yeonjun and Kai can go and look for soobin," he said to the bickering trio. 

They looked at him and then each other and nodded their heads. 

The duo ran out the door in search of their runaway leader while beomgyu and Taehyun contacted their manager, praying that soobin was safe. 

Taehyun and beomgyu shuddered as they thought about the disturbing and scary messages they saw on soobin's phone. They couldn't help but wonder how long this must have been going on. They felt even more like shit if that was possible, especially Taehyun. 

* * *

Soobin was running, he pushed past people on the streets mumbling out sorry's. His vision was blurry due to the tears in his eyes. He knew it, he should never have indulged himself this morning but he just missed them. 

Maybe they were right, they told him to leave so he did, his junnie-hyung didn't want him and his hyunnie called him a whore. That hurt him more than he would like to admit, he could ignore it if the stranger told him but this was Taehyun, his too smart for his own good baby. 

He began to feel exhausted, his speed slowing down until he was hunched over a wall, panting. He looked up and noticed he somehow made it to a deserted playground. It was where he and Yeonjun would go at night just to spend time with each other. He sat on a bench and swung his legs absentmindedly. 

He was shivering in the cold October air, he was an idiot to run out the house clad in his night ware. His large t-shirt kept sliding of his shoulders, exposing his pretty collarbone and reached his thighs. His shorts didn't help much, only reaching just below the t-shirt. He curled up into a ball, long, smooth legs going up to his chest and wrapping his hands around them. 

He pressed his cheek onto his knee and just stared off into space, nobody would find him except maybe his junnie but he was mad at him so he didn't have much hope. 

That's why he was surprised when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. He turned his head around, his eyes widened in surprise and fear. He scrambled off the bench to try and get away but he tripped and fell with a oof. 

He crawled away slowly trying to get away but the mysterious figure he saw yesterday just grabbed him. He struggled in his arms but it died down when he felt a cloth go around his nose. He started to lose consciousness, the last thing he felt was being picked up bridal style and hearing sweet nothings being whispered in his ear. 

The sasaeng was tall, even more so than soobin and a lot bigger. He cradled the idol close to his chest and admired him as he walked to his car and gently fastened him into the seat. He closed the door and tried to make his way to the other side before he was tackled to the ground followed by screaming. 

* * *

Kai and Yeonjun both ran out the door, stopping to ask if they saw a tall crying male and going in the direction that people would point to. 

Both of them were furious, how dare someone try and take their soobin from them. Yeonjun also felt guilt build up, but he pushed it aside for now focusing more on his protective instincts.

Kai's mind was blank, the talk he had with his hyung this morning really made him think about his actions. He knew he was pushing away from soobin and his affections but he hadn't realized how bad it affected both him and the other. 

He had read comments in the Internet about how he was too old and big to be so clingy. He knew it was only haters cause he saw even more comments about how much they loved his relationship with soobin. But it got in his head and he tried to be mature and he hurt the one person he never wanted too. 

He was like an older brother to him, people might think he might be naive and coo at him but soobin always treated him like he wasn't a dumb kid but also knew when to baby him. His innocent hyung was probably scared and terrified by what he went through. Kai was disgusted just by the messages he saw the saesang sent, he can't imagine how long his gum lived with it. 

He turned to Yeonjun and saw a look of realization pass over his face and he sped up to keep up with him. Yeonjun's mind clicked and he knew exactly were soobin went. 

"Where are we going hyung?!" yelled the maknae. 

"I know where he went, we always go here when we want to be alone." said Yeonjun, not stopping to see if Kai heard him or was keeping up, his body and mind zoned on the thought of saving his bunny. 

He slowed down until he stopped completely, Kai bumping straight into him about to complain but was shushed by the older. 

He pointed to where soobin was curled up on the bench, looking oh so vulnerable but so pretty at the same time. Even when he was angry and sad Yeonjun thought he was the most beautiful person he ever saw just wishing he was happy instead. 

They were about to run to him and get on their knees to apologise and throw him over one of their shoulders and take him to a safe place when they saw him turn around and they saw a huge figure moving towards him. 

They were frozen as they saw the stranger close in on their bunny leader who had fallen on the ground and was backing away crying. Yeonjun snapped out of it when he saw his baby being picked up bridal style and placed in a car. 

He ran straight at the man and tackled him to the ground. The man snarled at him and threw him off. Yeonjun dodged the punches the man threw him but wheezed when he felt a kick to his stomach. He swung a few of his own, managing to sock the man's face. 

He felt Kai come and pull him away from the man, his fists were bloody and he couldn't bring himself to feel bad, not when he tormented his soobin for who knows how long. 

The man stood up and he towered over the two of them by a good few inches. He lunged towards the two aimed to hurt them. Yeonjun pushed Kai behind him and was picked off the ground by his collar. Before anything could happen Kai went around the man and kicked the back of the man's knees causing him to fall. 

Yeonjun managed to unhand the man from his collar and he kneed the sasaeng's head, hard. The two watched with heaving chests, making sure that he didn't get up. Yeonjun hadn't realized but the man had punched his mouth hard enough to bleed, he spat out the blood, ignoring the irony taste. 

He saw Kai call someone on his phone but ignored him for now, keeping the knocked out male in his peripheral vision as he opened the door of the car and saw soobin. 

He nearly broke down when he saw the still figure of his bunny, dry tear tracks on his cheeks with his mouth pouting in his chemical induced sleep. He looked so pretty and Yeonjun felt like he was messed up in the head for that but couldn't help himself. 

He vowed to himself to protect the boy better from now on. He brought him out from the car and placed him on the bench and saw him start to shiver. He took off his own sweater and placed them over soobin's exposed legs. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kai near the unmoving body and he made his way over. 

He kept his body facing soobin when he reached to his maknae. Kai told him he was on the phone with Taehyun and told him they found soobin. 

Taehyun told him that they called their manager and that they called the police, he said that they were on their way now. He sighed and brought his maknae into a hug and he felt his shirt become wet. He ran his hand through kai's long hair to soothe the boy. 

Just for fun he kicked the man again. He heard the sound of sirens and saw a familiar car come into view and out came Taehyun and beomgyu along with their manager. 

The police came out and handcuffed the male on the ground, who had finally started to stir. He groaned as he was hauled up and led to the police car, glaring at Yeonjun and Kai as he passed by. 

The eldest and maknae wanted to go back too soobin but were forced to stay to talk to the police. TXT's manager along with Taehyun and beomgyu were at soobin's side. They were worried and the manager picked up soobin so they could go to the hospital. 

The police finally finished talking to them and allowed them to go with the others. The two who were left at home had a concerned look on their faces as they saw Yeonjun's bloody lip and bruised fists, but waved off their concern. 

They were silent as they drove to the hospital, the held onto one another's hands with Kai and Yeonjun clutching one of soobin's. 

As they entered a nurse found their way to him and led them to a private room, obviously they were notified of who they were. They asked them if they knew how long he had inhaled the chloroform for but they couldn't tell them. 

The doctor told them that they couldn't do anything but wait for him to wake up on his own. The others wanted to complain but their manager thanked the doctors, effectively cutting them off. They all sat in plastic chairs as they watched the doctors do a check up on their leader. 

They were left alone by both the doctor and manager who had to go back to big hit to inform the company. 

They were watching soobin for maybe 30 minutes before they saw his fingers start to twitch. All four off them scrambled forward to him and surrounded the bed as they watched soobin open his eyes slowly. 

Soobin was confused on where he was, last thing he remembered was being on hard ground but now all he felt was something significantly softer. 

As he opened his eyes he saw four teary eyes faces watching him. He smiled weakly at them and tried to reach out for them. Txt all hugged the boy tightly, causing him to groan out lightly, making them back off quickly. 

They all looked at him full of guilt and one by one they all started to apologise. Soobin watched them and waited for them to finish. They all had their heads bowed down when they heard him whisper that he forgave them.

"It's not only your fault, I didn't tell you guys that I felt hurt by all the jokes you guys would make, I should have told you guys and we could have worked something out," said soobin, smiling sadly. 

TXT sat in silence, all trying to fit in the small hospital bed cuddling up to soobin. 

The doctor told them soobin could go home. He just needed a signature that their manager had already signed. Yeonjun and the others thanked him and Kai picked soobin up onto his back to carry him to the car their manager left them. 

They all went home, that would be changing soon however, and they all pampered soobin the entire day u till it was time to sleep and the maknae was pouting that Yeonjun took soobin away. 

He was placated when soobin promised him that he would sleep with him tmr. Beomgyu went to the maknaes room to have a sleep over, not wanting to be by himself tonight. 

Yeonjun made soobin a bath and cleaned him, himself ignoring soobin's protests. Giggles filled the bathroom as the two splashed water onto each other. 

He toweled dried soobin, ruffling his hair. Soobin's milky skin stood out as he was was manhandled into one of Yeonjun's oversized sweater and a pair of shorts. He allowed Yeonjun to put on knee high socks, he knew the elder liked to see him in them so he indulged him.

Yeonjun dressed himself and laid beside soobin. He locked eyes with him, admiring the smile on soobin's face and crescent eyes. He couldn't help himself and leant in and kissed him. Soobin's eyes widened but closed shut and allowed him to lead the kiss. It was an innocent, sweet kiss, their lips stayed shut, just wanting to feel each others plump lips. 

They broke off and broke out in a smile even with both their cheeks flushed. They hugged each other both whispering I love you's to each other, finally saying their feelings out loud. 

They heard kai's loud laughter followed by Taehyun shushing him. They laughed to each other and got up and making their way to the room. They carried pillows and ambushed the unsuspecting members with a pillow fight. 

They started a fight that was turned on them, eventually they all started to feel tired and moved all the pillows and blankets on the ground and they all ended up hugging each other. Soobin was in the middle, Taehyun and Kai on either side an arm thrown over his waist with Yeonjun behind Kai and beomgyu behind Taehyun. 

All of them cuddled each other after Yeonjun had taken off the lights and they all fell asleep quickly. 

They knew soobin might be fine now but he really needed to talk to someone about what he went through. He was probably traumatised and was keeping everything bottled inside but they would figure that out tomorrow. Today they would allow themselves this mostly peaceful day. 

TXT all fell asleep, worries pushed aside for now and all smiled in their sleep, Soobin was happy that things were finally going to go back to normal. He didn't have to worry about creepy messages just basking in the comfort of his members. 

* * *

if your curious about what story i was talking about heres a [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744649/chapters/67909957) to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story fulfilled what you wanted. I think I got carried away a bit but I still liked how it turned out. I didnt have yeonjun go super protective more like all of TXT oopsies. :P
> 
> Leave any soobin centric stories you guys would like to see written. I'll probably write a few of them but no promises.


End file.
